


What is right

by Minako1013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minako1013/pseuds/Minako1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we want is often not what we need to do. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is right

_'I've won'_

Those words echoed in his mind, mocking him, taunting. But under hatefull facade lied not so well hidden fear and regret, visible only for him in those haunted eyes.

Things escalated quickly from that, he **had** to react somehow, even if against wishes of his very own soul.

_Hand slowly caressing the cold stone, in the middle of nowhere. Forgotten._

There was no inscription, no date but

_02.05.1998_

he could not forget.

'Foolish boy' whispered Voldemort and then 

_he refuses to look back_

disappeared into a cold night.

He had a world to rule, after all.


End file.
